


Tempo di una diretta

by daidaa



Category: Football RPF, Sport RPF
Genre: Football, Instagram, M/M, Quarantine, Serie B, Vicenza, quarantena
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidaa/pseuds/daidaa
Summary: “Ma cos’è una ship?”Quarantena.Venti giorni, ormai, senza poter stare con quella che ormai potevano chiamare famiglia. Venti giorni senza quel pallone che era l'amore della loro vita. Venti giorni con tanto tempo per pensare.E loro due si mancavano da morire, anche se non volevano ammetterlo a loro stessi.
Kudos: 1





	Tempo di una diretta

Quarantena.  
Venti giorni, ormai, senza poter stare con quella che ormai potevano chiamare famiglia. Venti giorni senza quel pallone che era l'amore della loro vita. Venti giorni con tanto tempo per pensare.  
E loro due si mancavano da morire, anche se non volevano ammetterlo a loro stessi.  
Non si conoscevano da molto, giusto due anni. Da quando Loris era tornato da Milano e da Pisa e Leo faceva la spola tra primavera e prima squadra. Loris per Leo era il Dio irraggiungibile, quello che era stato all'Inter e aveva vissuto quello che era anche il suo sogno più grande. E Leo per Loris era il poco più che bambino che lottava ancora contro le interrogazioni.  
Erano una strana coppia, ma fin da subito si cercavano e si capivano in un modo tutto loro, in campo e soprattutto fuori. Era una di quelle amicizie che capivi sarebbero durate per sempre.  
E il lockdown gli stava facendo capire sempre più quanto fossero importanti l'uno per l'altro.  
Loris e Leonardo. Zonta e Zarpellon. Gli LZ^2. Così, in un momento di genio, li aveva soprannominati la social media manager.  
E non poteva scegliere un nome migliore. Loro due insieme facevano faville, diventavano la migliore versione di loro stessi.

Ed è proprio come LZ^2 che erano stati presentati in una delle dirette organizzate dalla squadra per stare vicino ai tifosi. Mezz'ora di chiacchiere e via. Non sarebbe dovuto essere così difficile. Certo, se si escludeva il doversi comportare seriamente e il dover evitare di perdersi troppo negli occhi dell'altro.   
Non si erano mai resi conto di quanto fosse difficile smettere di fare qualcosa su cui non avevano il minimo controllo.  
Era stato Pasini in ritiro a far notare a Leo quel particolare. A modo suo ovviamente, con un bel coppino accompagnato da un "se vuoi fagli anche una radiografia già che ci sei". Ed ormai erano passati otto mesi. Passati a realizzare un po' alla volta che era proprio vero, lo faceva senza pensarci, ma in ogni istante lo cercava e lo guardava come se potesse scomparire da un momento all'altro. Passati a autoconvincersi che era perché Loris era quanto più si avvicinava ad un modello per lui.  
E infine passati a realizzare lentamente quello che realmente sentiva per lui.  
Non che Loris non avesse questi problemi però. Erano giorni che si sorprendeva a pensare che nessuno gli mancava più di  
Leo. Nemmeno il pallone. Non potevano più bastargli quelle videochiamate e quegli allenamenti via zoom.   
Ma ora arrivava quella bomba. Quella diretta che poteva non dire nulla ma che in cuor suo sapeva avrebbe cambiato tutto.

Un bel respiro e "Ciao a tutti, un attimo che cerco di mettere dentro Loris"   
Tempo quindici secondi ed erano pronti, insieme, a sopportare mezz'ora di domande scontate e risposte che lo erano ancora di più.  
"Cosa ne pensate del campionato?" "Secondo voi si ricomincerà a giocare?" "Come fate ad allenarvi da casa?"   
Un'intervista normalissima davanti ad uno schermo, nulla di più e nulla di meno. Stava andando bene, pensava Leo, nessuno ancora chiede cose personali o imbarazzanti, Loris non lo aveva ancora preso in giro per essere ancora l'unico single della squadra. Loris invece nemmeno stava pensando quasi alle risposte che dava, ogni tanto se ne rendeva conto. L'unica cosa a cui pensava era quanto bello fosse Leo, aspettando però la domanda giusta per stuzzicarlo.  
Domanda che arrivò fatale poco dopo. "Ma come mai voi due siete così legati?"  
Trattenne il respiro Leo, Loris perse un battito. Sapevano sarebbe arrivata ma dover ammettere sul serio cosa li legava li metteva in imbarazzo. Estremamente in imbarazzo.  
"Beh, allora intanto Loris, quando sono arrivato in prima squadra, era il mio idolo. Cioè, aveva fatto le giovanili all'Inter, io sognavo di diventare come lui. Poi boh, non so cosa sia successo ma abbiamo iniziato a parlare e ci siamo trovati subito, come se fossimo fatti l'uno per l'altro"  
Loris, come sempre quando ricordava quel periodo dopotutto, abbassò lo sguardo per evitare di diventare il diretto concorrente di un pomodoro. "Io invece non so come facesse a vedermi come idolo, un po' lo prendo ancora in giro, poi per fortuna è rinsavito e adesso siamo qua, dopo un bel po' di tempo a fare da servizio taxi per gli allenamenti. Aspetta che qua c'è la domanda giusta per te Zarpe."  
E quale poteva essere se non "Ma la morosa?".  
"È il suo tasto dolente dai. L'unico single della squadra qua. Se qualcuna vuole farsi avanti"  
"Sì, sono l'unico single ed è un po' brutto alle feste, come a Natale, andare alle cene dove sono tutti con moglie e figli da solo. Cioè con lui a dire il vero, ma comunque da solo"  
Ora era stato Leo a toccare il tasto dolente di Loris. Se la ricordava bene quella cena di Natale. Sentiva ancora gli sguardi che Leo gli dava cercando un rifugio dai bambini urlanti e dalle chiacchiere che gli entravano da un orecchio e gli uscivano dall'altro, senza nessuno con cui sentirsi bene. E lo faceva soffrire, perché lo vedeva solo e non poteva essere tutto per lui in quel momento. Non poteva farlo finché stava con Silvia. E così aveva finito con l'andare in bagno a bagnarsi i polsi sperando di levarsi anche quel peso che aveva nello stomaco senza un motivo preciso.  
Ma Leonardo questo non lo sapeva. E non sapeva nemmeno che quel "Magari c'è qualche pretendente per Zarpellaus?" lo diceva solo perché voleva vederlo finalmente felice con qualcuno.  
Lessero quasi contemporaneamente la domanda successiva.  
"Certo che se fate così confermate la nostra ship"

Confusione. Speranza di aver letto sbagliato. Panico. Tre erano le cose che provavano.  
E a Loris uscì la più ingenua delle risposte possibili. "Ma cos'è una ship?" chiese.  
Facendo finta di non saperlo sì, ma anche cercando di capire come quella parola, che aveva sentito tante altre volte, potesse essere legata a loro due.   
Leo fece finta di nulla e pensò solo a leggere la più innocua delle domande successive. Sapeva bene cosa volesse dire, e sapeva bene, in cuor suo, quanto avesse ragione la ragazza del messaggio a dire che sembravano proprio fatti l'uno per l'altro. Ma non era lui il problema, era il modo quasi brusco con cui Loris aveva evitato di rimanere sulla questione, quasi fosse rimasto scottato dalla frase e non gliene fregasse nulla.  
Rimase per un po' in silenzio mentre Loris raccontava delle universiadi. Ma stavolta non perché stregato da tutti i bei ricordi che condivideva, ma perché non riusciva più a riordinare i pensieri.  
Ma se qualcun'altro l'aveva notato, anche fuori dal campo, la cosa doveva essere più evidente di quello che pensava. Cioè, a quello che diceva Pasini nessuno dava troppa importanza, ma così... Vederlo scritto da un completo estraneo voleva dire qualcosa di più.  
Quasi non si accorse che Loris stava leggendo la risposta più imbarazzante di sempre.  
"Ship è quando vuoi che due persone stiano insieme, approvi la loro relazione." Pausa. "E allora? Cosa volete dire?" E lo disse con un sorriso tale che sembrava quasi dire che aveva senso crederci. Un colpo al cuore per Leo, un enorme peso che Loris si toglieva così, buttandola sul ridere ma lasciando la porta aperta. Anzi, un portone spalancato.

E Leo ci si tuffò subito, appena finita quella tortura che era diventata la diretta.

"Loris, ma certo che quelle due erano proprio fissate con la ship eh"

"Non me lo ricordare. Penso di non essermi mai sentito più a disagio in vita mia"

"Daiii, non c'è nulla di male"  
"Ma tu ci vedresti noi due, insieme?"

Aveva lanciato la bomba. Online. Doppia spunta. "Sta scrivendo...". Giusto un filo di tachicardia e la paura di essere respinto che si faceva sempre più forte. In fondo chi era lui per Loris se non il compagno più piccolo da proteggere.  
Due minuti. Ora non scrive più, ma non arriva nulla. Ancora "sta scrivendo..."  
L'ho spiazzato, pensava Leo, non sa nemmeno cosa dirmi. Magari sta solo cercando il modo di mandarmi a cagare senza farmi star male. O magari...  
Dlin. Aveva paura ora. Parecchia. Non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di sbirciare l'inizio di quella risposta che poteva voler dire tutto o nulla per lui.  
Dlin di nuovo. Questo lo vide di striscio prima di bloccare tutto di nuovo. 

"Non scappare come al solito ti prego"

Loris invece dall'altra parte, dopo aver letto quel messaggio si sentiva fin troppo troppo tranquillo, troppo lucido. Come se sapesse perfettamente come comportarsi. Perché ora qualcosa aveva deciso di portare il discorso su di loro, su Loris e Leo ragazzi di 20 e 23 anni che non riuscivano a star distanti. E lui, come per la risposta in diretta, andò d'istinto, senza pensare alle conseguenze.

"Vuoi la verità? Sono mesi che ti osservo essere veramente felice solo quando sei con me. Sono mesi che ti becco a guardarmi di nascosto, che mi scopro a perdermi mentre ti osservo. Sono mesi che penso solo di voler passare tutto il mio tempo con te.   
Sei tu quello che mi manca come l'aria ora. Tu e nessun altro.  
E quindi sì, ci ho pensato, cazzo se non ci ho pensato. E l'ho fatto così tante volte da non ricordarmi nemmeno quando e come abbia iniziato. Ci ho pensato così tanto a te, e a noi, da aver deciso di far finta di nulla perché tu, anche se lo negherai sempre, hai paura di essere veramente qualcosa per un'altro. E io voglio continuare ad averti vicino a me. Non mi importa come, basta che tu ci sia"

Premette invio. E poi aggiunse quella che sembrava più una preghiera che altro. "Non scappare".

Leo man mano che leggeva aveva le mani che tremavano sempre di più. Era entrato in apnea, non sapeva più nemmeno cosa stava succedendo attorno a lui. Sua sorella era arrivata a chiedergli della cena. La cacciò senza riuscire a mettere assieme una frase di senso compiuto.  
L'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu mandare l'unica risposta che la sua mente era riuscita ad elaborare.   
"Non scapperei mai da te. Non lo pensare nemmeno per scherzo."

"Siamo due cretini."

"Due cretini che starebbero benissimo assieme"

Ora era il momento di fare il passo definitivo. Vuotò il sacco Leo, e lo fece chiamandolo, senza nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di dire pronto, perché di tempo ne aveva già perso abbastanza.

"È da quando ti ho visto per la prima volta come ti vedo ora che immagino come sarebbe stato sentirti dire che ti manco come l'aria. Come sarebbe stato sapere di non essere l'unico a pensare ad un noi. Come sarebbe stato averti vicino in ogni cosa. E ora non so nemmeno come reagire. Non lo so veramente. Sono così preso male che ho appena cacciato mia sorella dalla sua stessa stanza. No, aspetta non dire nulla ancora, non ho finito.  
Vorrei solo potertelo dire guardandoti negli occhi, quelli in cui mi perdo troppo senza realizzarlo, sentendoti vicino a me. E sì, non so nemmeno come sto trovando il coraggio di dirtelo visto che sono terrorizzato dalla paura di vederti scappare, anche baciandoti finalmente. Perché dopo tutto questo tempo passato ad immaginarlo, ora vorrei che diventasse realtà. Io..."

"Moeghea, semo, di credere che io possa anche solo pensare di lasciarti solo. Io ti voglio in ogni giorno della mia vita."

"Fammi finire però. Io credo di amarti dal primo giorno in cui tu sei venuto a parlarmi prima dell'allenamento. E ora sono la persona più felice del mondo solo perché finalmente posso dirtelo davvero . Ti amo Loris. Sei la persona più importante della mia vita."

"Leo... Non sai quanto darei per poter essere vicino a te ora, e vederti sorridere, perché quando sorridi sei uno spettacolo. Lo so che lo stai facendo. E vorrei vederti sorridere arrossendo ancora di più quando ti dico che ti amo. Perché sì, non posso più far finta di nulla ora. Ti amo.   
Ora però vai da tua sorella, vai e dille quanto sei felice, si merita di sapere quanto tu stia bene. Tanto lo so che con lei sei un libro aperto. Sarà felice di sapere che il suo sogno mai troppo nascosto di diventare mia cognata potrebbe essere realtà."

"Mia sorella è la capoship per eccellenza, si divertirà parecchio a prendermi per il culo ora.   
Mi manchi tantissimo Loris."

"Anche tu Leo. Ti amo scemo"


End file.
